Pilot
The "Pilot" '''is the first and debut episode of Season 1 of AMC's The Green Mile. It originally aired with a 90 minute premiere on AMC at 9/8c on April 26, 2018. '''Synopsis Paul and the guards of the death row meet Larry, a new convict. Jan is willing to have children, but Paul ignores her question. The warden interferes when some guards in Cellblock E have a fight. 'Plot ' A night in May 1931, Paul Edgecomb and his colleagues prepare prisoner Dick Franklin for his execution in the electric chair. Dick tells Paul that he regrets what he did and how he is still hoping to go to heaven. They bring him to the execution, where several people are sitting and waiting for the death of Dick. Guards Harry and Alex put Dick on the chair and Paul orders the executioner to switch the lever. Dick is electrocuted. The next day, Paul wakes up and has breakfast with Jan. She wants to talk with him about having kids, but he tells her that he is going to be late for work. Paul kisses her goodbye and goes off to work. He arrives at the prison and greets the officers at the gate, who let him in. Paul enters his cellblock where he greets his friend and colleague Brutus. He tells Paul that today a new prisoner arrives, who is convicted for the murder of his wife and brother. Brutus warns him that the prisoner is a dangerous man, but Paul assures him that they will be able to handle him. Paul sits down in his office and reads the file on the new convict, who is revealed to be named Lawrence Shephard or also known as Larry. Alex enters the office telling Paul that Larry has arrived. Harry and Arnold bring in Larry and walk him to his cell. Paul watches as they lock him up in his cell and as Larry starts singing a song, Paul tells Brutus that that guy is going to give them some trouble. Brutus and Arnold go check on the prisoners and they talk about the execution of Dick. When they pass a cell, a black prisoner begs for more food. Arnold spits in the prisoner's face and walks off. Brutus tells him that they don't treat prisoners like that, on which Arnold starts to yell at his colleague and draws his gun at the prisoner. Brutus asks Arnold to put his gun down, but Arnold pulls the trigger and shoots Samuel in his leg. He explains to his fellow guards that the convicts don't deserve to be treated well fot what they've done. Paul comes out of his office and angrily sends Arnold outside. Harry calls a doctor. Larry is laughing and says that they will all go to hell, just like him. According to him, the guards are worse then the prisoners. Paul goes by warden Hal Moores his office before returning home and shares his concerns about Arnold his behavior. Hal asks him not to tell anything about the incident today to anyone, because it would only bring the prison in a bad daylight. He promises Paul that he will talk to Arnold. Larry sits in his cell drawing how he killed his wife and later his brother. It is also shown in flashbacks, but it is not revealed why he killed them. Back home, Paul has dinner with his mother and wife. Suddenly, the phone rings. Jan answers and informs Paul that is for him. He grabs the phone. Arnold is on the other side and tells him that he got transferred to another cellblock where he has no contact with the prisoners. Arnold promises Paul to take revenge on him for that... 'Other Cast' Co-Stars *Daniel Zovatto as Freddie *Robert Walker Branchaud as Ernest *Mark Bloom as Rick *Nicky Kalck as Olivia Shephard Uncredited *Jenko Childs as Theo *Mark Cleary as Michael Shephard 'Deaths' *Dick Franklin *Olivia Shephard (Flashback) *Michael Shephard (Flashback) 'Trivia' *First appearance of Paul Edgecomb. *First appearance of Brutus Howell. *First appearance of Jan Edgecomb. *First appearance of Alex Webber. *First appearance of Lawrence Shephard. *First appearance of Hal Moores. *First appearance of Harry Terwilliger. *First appearance of Samuel. *First appearance of Arnold Kneller. *First appearance of Jack Van Hay. *First appearance of Mary Edgecomb. *First appearance of Freddie. *First appearance of Ernest. *First appearance of Rick. *First appearance of Theo. *First appearance of Olivia Shephard (Flashback). *First appearance of Michael Shephard (Flashback). *First (and last) appearance of Dick Franklin. *The mouse in the beginning of the episode is a reference to Mr. Jingles from the novel and the film. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1